


Keep You Warm [fanmix]

by feedingonwind



Category: Mistworld Fictional TV Series Campaign
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: A Leila/Bashal fanmix(WELCOME TO MY FEELINGS)





	Keep You Warm [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_W_Is_Silent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_W_Is_Silent/gifts).

[download from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1F9PY0pa4LCdZ-hj5wGCtj-1fQZqP9OuZ)

[stream from 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/feedingonwind/keep-you-warm)

  
1\. Wolf - _First Aid Kit_

> "When I run through the deep dark forest long after this begun  
Where the sun would set, trees were dead and the rivers were none  
And I hope for a trace to lead me back home from this place"

2\. Get Home - _Bastille_

> "How am I gonna get myself back home?"

3\. Strange And Beautiful - _Aqualung_

> "When I wake you I'll be the first thing you see  
And you'll realize that you love me"

4\. Come Undone - _Greg Laswell_

> "Sweet dreams my love / Take them all  
While I Absorb you and what you've done"

5\. Wolves - _To Kill A King_

> "Pride will keep you warm   
Wear it like an overcoat, just safe from harm oh"

6\. The Last of the Real Ones - _Fall Out Boy_

> "I'm here, at the beginning of the end  
Oh, the end of infinity with you" 

7\. Feel Like Home - _Tyler James Bellinger_

> "Wherever you may go, I'll make it feel like home"

8\. A Case of You - _Joni Mitchell_

> "Oh, you are in my blood like holy wine  
You taste so bitter and so sweet"

9\. Responsible - _ Sara Bareilles _

> "Hold me responsible  
It's all my fault, I want  
You to hold me any way you can"

10\. I Will Follow You Into The Dark - _Death Cab For Cutie_

> "Love of mine, someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind; I'll follow you into the dark"

11\. Take Me Home - _Lisbeth Scott_

> "Take me home, Lord / To the soft grass of the valley  
Where your grace / Shall set me free"

12\. Stay Alive - _José González_

> "In the morning watch a new day rise  
We’ll do whatever just to stay alive"

13\. Dreams - _The Cranberries_

> "Oh, my life is changing everyday / In every possible way  
And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems / Never quite as it seems "

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about Planeshift and Mistworld, see:  
[A Planeshift Primer](http://aria.dreamwidth.org/220272.html)  
[The DW Planeshift Fanworks Exchange](http://planeshift-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/)  



End file.
